SANDY 3rd of the Guardians of the Veil
by Sapphi99
Summary: Summer Burke,Alyssa Hale,Nelly Camper,Diana Sorenson & Yenna Lin works with the Meridan Rebels to stop the monster stealing the Heart of Earth, and to find it.Caleb and Cornelia meets again by fate. What will happen when old friends unite once more?
1. Suspicions

Yea, My first W.i.t.c.h fanfic, and Enjoy!

Chapter 1 of S.A.N.D.Y

Summary: The third Generation of the Guardians of the veil is out! Summer, Alyssa, Nelly, Diana & Yenna prepares find the newest Heart of Earth, and fight the monster who is after it.

Summary for this chapt: Cornelia starts to suspect her daughter and her best buds turning into Guardians of the Veil

Disclaimer: I do not own W.i.t.c.h. I if I had, I make more Cornelia and Caleb scenes.

**Flashback (When I.T.H was 18 and W.C 19)**

**Caleb's P.O.V**

"**Caleb? Are you going somewhere?"**

**Oh god, last thing I wanted was to let Cornelia know that I was leaving for Meridian. **

"**Er…Yes, back to Meridian." What else could I say?**

"**What for?" Cornelia, sweet Cornelia with her blond hair and sweet blue eyes, this is how I was going to remember her.**

"**My father,he died. I have to leave for Meridian, and erm…"Gee, how hard this would be. We have been dating for two years and I still found it hard to tell her everything. I had thought I left her at the Silver Dragon.**

"**And?" She stressed the word, like she knew what was going to happen.**

"**I'm not, not ever coming back. And I don't want you to come with me" I said the last four words in a whisper.**

"**But, wait, not coming back? Why not? Why can't I go back with you?" Her voice made my heart broke. How could I ever leave her? Still, traditions are traditions.**

"**It's clear Corny, I have to stay there. Traditions. Look, I'm really sorry you had to find out about this, but I have to go, Blunk's waiting for me."**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"**But…I'm pregnant with your child" Cornelia said, her hand fluttering up to her stomach. But he didn't hear. He had walked through the portal, disappearing in her sight forever.**

**End of Flashback**

Back to the Present ( 11 years later…)

"Mo-om! I am going to be late!" 11 year-old Alyssa Hale groaned.

"I know sweetheart, but it's just this once." Cornelia smiled fondly at her daughter. Her little Alyssa, tall with blond hair and greenish eyes.

"This wouldn't happen if you drove so slowly!" Alyssa continued complaining. "It would be better if we had a man in this family. Like my father. Tell me, mom. What's he like?I want to know!"

This had caused Cornelia to stop the car suddenly.

She thought it would be the best to lie to her daughter, when she first questioned about her father when she 4. She lied saying that he was a famous musician, travelling around the world non-stop and she had no idea where he was currently.

"I told you, he's a famous musician,"

"Travelling around the , you repeated that a million times. I know that. I just want to know what he is like, what's his name and why am I a Hale?" Alyssa pestered her mother non-stop.

Cornelia drove quickly.

"Look, we reached the Sheffield Institute. Looks like you won't be late after all. I see you later, your friends are coming over right? I will pick them up along with you."

"Right Mum. I will see you later. "Alyssa walked off,knowing that she will try to get the answer right out of her mom another time. She rushed up the staircase to the lockers, meeting her best buds Summer Burke, Nelly Camper, Diana Sorenson and Yenna Lin.

Lunchtime at Sheffield…

"So, your Mom gonna pick us up later?" Yenna asked .

"Yep. Right now she probably making some snacks already." Alyssa beamed.

"Your Mum is way cool!" Summer smiled at Alyssa.

"That's so true. She hardly ever embarrassed me in front of you guys, never rushes you guys out even though its late, she will just drive you guys back. And the best is, she hardly ever scolds me!" Alyssa grinned.

"Yea, she even invite her friends sometimes. They chat with us like they still live in their teens." Nelly spoke up.

"30 going on 16!" Diana screamed and the whole table burst into laughter.

After school…

"Hey mum!" Alyssa raced to the car.

"Miss Hale" The other four greeted.

"Good afternoon to you guys. How was school?" Cornelia greeted them.

"School fine, Mum."

The 5 gals started to chat.

"Remember the look on Diana's face when Nathan looked at her? She so totally like him!"

"I do not!" Diana tried to shush them up as she pointed to the driver. Then she realized it was Cornelia, and that it was okay to talk as Cornelia won't care what they say.

"She's really cool," thought Diana.

"You so do like him!" Nelly broke her thoughts.

"Do not,"

"Do so"

"Do not!Do not do not DO NOT!" Diana shouted.

Then it started raining,

"That's weird," Cornelia thought "The weather forecast a clear day. Could it be…Impossible." She muttered and decided "No" as she glanced at Diana.

Finally they reached the Hale's house.

"Thank god! Finally for the cookies! I'm starving. The school's cafeteria meat was"

"Eww" Cornelia finished it for Summer.

She placed the cookies on the coffee table, then noticed that the roses there was wilting.

"Girls, I have go to the garden for awhile, stay here."Cornelia had a garden full of poppies, roses, lilies, sunflowers, dandelions, orchids, all sorts of flowers.

She went up to get her raincoat, then decided not to. After all, it was raining heavily. Those flowers can wait.

She strode down.

And couldn't believe her eyes. The wilting roses had become normal again. She then saw Alyssa's hand on the vase containing the roses and laughing non-stop.

Cornelia then heard some sounds. She stared hard at the ground floor and saw the ball going thump thump.

"AAAAAH-Choooo!" Yenna gave a loud sneeze and the stack of worksheets in front of the group of girls flew around the air.

"Get them! Get them!" Nelly shouted. "I already done more then 3-quarts already and if I loose them…"Her face was plastered with fear.

"Chill, its just a bunch of papers." Summer said.

"Just a bunch? If I have no time to finish it, I might even get a…a…glups…B"Her hand went up as she grabbed the paper. Immediately, it turned into gooey liquid.

"Ewww!"

It was no more of suspicion, it really was true. The 5 girls, are the new guardians of the veil. Cornelia was so, not, happy.


	2. Daughter or BFF

Pretty disappointed. No reviews yet. Story too boring?

Disclaimer: I do not own W.i.t.c.h

Before I continue the stories, all the boys like Eric, Andrew, Matt and Nigel knows about the W.i.t.c.h powers and then lastly

Enjoy!

Chapt 2 summary: Cornelia discussed what she found out to the others. But they were scattered all around the world. Corny is then made by the Oracle to tell her daughter and friends what happen but refused.

While enjoying their 2nd honeymoon,

"RING RING!" The phone rang.

"Go get it, Eric." Hay Lin ordered her husband.

Eric Linden dragged himself out of the bed to answer the phone.

Hay Lin watched the expressions on his face. He looked shocked, ? and ! all in one go.

"Cornelia? Oh, hi. Hay Lin's here. Alright. Okay. I'll pass the phone to her."

Hay Lin took the phone and went "Cornelia? Really not appreciating the time you called."

A voice shocked her right out. "Hay Lin? I thought Cornelia called me. Or is this some kind of joke? Not very-"

"Shut it up, Will. Irms, you there?" Cornelia broke her sentence.

"Right here."

"Yea , whatever. Tara?"

"Yep, here too. But hurry, I have a lecture in 20 minutes."

Cornelia started to speak. She sounded disturbed

"Witchusses (Witch - issues) alert guys, I think the Ora-"

"Oh!I missed W.i.t.c.h!" Hay Lin broke in. "I haven't heard it since 7 years ago!"

"Yea, Hay Lin, but stop interrupting me. I believed the Oracle is searching for new guardians. "

"WHAT?"

"WHO?"

"How did you KNOW?"

"Spill their names, and powers." Will was the only one that was calm.

"Yea, what Will said." Irma repeated.

"Say it now! I shall delay the lecture then."

"Fine! I will say their names if you stop-"

"Interrupting YOU!" The other four answer in unison

"Whatever. Well, they are Summer Burke, Quintessence, Nelly Camper, Fire, Diana Sorenson, Water, and-" She stopped abruptly.

"Who else? You named 3 only." Hay Lin asked.

"You won't be happy to hear this. Your daughter, Yenna, Air and MY daughter ALYSSA HALE! Earth! " Cornelia said through gritted teeth, stressing out the last 5 words.

"What? How can the, could the… Oracle choose my daughter? I told him NOT too!"Hay Lin screeched into the phone.

"Mine too. I specifically told him not to chose my DAUGHTER!." Cornelia shouted into the phone loudly, and the chaos at the bottom floor stopped.

She could hear footsteps coming up.

"Mom? What's wrong? I heard you shouting ." Alyssa asked with a concern look.

"Nothing, don't worry. Chill." Cornelia covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Finished you homework? And cookies? You friends should get home ."

"Mum, could they stay for dinner? Please? With cherries on top ." Alyssa went puppy-face on her, Cornelia couldn't resisted it, so she had allowed.

As Alyssa trooped down,

'Corny! Hello? Heard what I said?" Hay Lin exclaimed into the phone

"What?" Cornelia snapped.

"Eric and I are coming back to Heatherfield now and immediately."

"There's no need for it." Cornelia said.

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin turned puzzled.

"We are all scattered around. I mean, you are with Eric in California, Will working in Stimultech in who knows where 2 months, Irma is working in the 93.1 todays best music radio. Then Tara is in Oxford U giving lectures. I'm the only one here. So forget it." Cornelia explained. "I will check on them time by time, Hay Lin, don't worry."

Hesitatingly, Hay Lin muttered "Fine"

And all five of them said goodbyes and hung up.

"What a long talk," Cornelia thought

"Long it was." A voice agreed. That stuck up, keeping secrets from W.i.t.c.h all the time voice belonged to…

"Oracle." Cornelia turned around

"I see you have found out about the girls." The Oracle said

"Yeah, right, whatever, but look. I am so not happy that you chosen Hay Lin and my daughters. Can you chose a new Earth and Air guardian?" Cornelia questioned

"I need you to tell them about their powers. Here is the Heart of Candracar." The Oracle ignored Cornelia's question.

"He's always doing that," Cornelia thought. "Ignoring other's questions and saying his own needs. Annoying much."

"Can you help?"The Oracle asked again

"Over my dead body. You think I like to put my daughter in danger?"Cornelia snapped at the Oracle.

"If you don't do it, I am afraid the earth will be in danger."The Oracle said simply.

"Are you crazy all what? Get other people to fight the danger. Call us former guardians back again. I am sure Hay Lin will agree with that. Anything to put her daughter in safety." Cornelia thought that this sentence would silenced him.

Or so she thought.

"Don't do this for me, at least do this for Elyon." The Oracle said

"Elyon? What happened to her?" Cornelia didn't want to put her best friend in danger.

"She's trying to stop this monster called Mande to get the Heart Of Earth and turn stronger." In a short sentence, the Oracle explained everything.

Cornelia considered. Now she had to choose. Best Friend or Daughter.

Cornelia opened her mouth to say something.

-CLIFFHANGER-

**AN: Short, and simple. R&R**


	3. All is Revealed

Hoped you liked the story so far to

xXTheJerkerGalXx: Thanks. Cookies for you.^^

Dark Yellow Dino: Of coz I will keep it going. With supporters like you. ^^

"Fine." Cornelia muttered. "Fine." Elyon cutting off some stress of her powers, the 5 girls save the Earth, and everybody will live happily ever after.

The Oracle smirked and he handed Cornelia the heart of Candracar.

Cornelia took it and grumbled, wondering why she gave in so easily. "You deal with Hay Lin yourself."

"That's a deal," the Oracle said, and disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"He's always doing that." Cornelia muttered in annoyance, and then sighed.

"What am I going to tell the girls? Lucky they stayed for dinner. Dinner!" Cornelia stared at the clock. 6.30p.m

Oh god! She thought to herself. I haven't started cooking yet.

She rushed down the stairs.

"Sorry. Sorry sorry!" She exclaimed to the girls. "I haven't started to cook!"

The girls just shrugged it off. They were used to it.

"Let's just order in."Nelly said, and grinned at the others. They always ordered in when they stayed for dinner in Cornelia's house.

"Sure! I want pizza!" Summer shouted

"Cool! I want pepperoni!" Diana shouted.

"Not gonna happen! We ordered had that 2 weeks ago. I say, ham and cheese " Summer yelled back at her.

"Pepperoni!"

"Ham and Cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Ham and Cheese!"

"Girls! Just chill! I say, we vote." Nelly said in a calm voice. "Ham and cheese, anyone?"

She, Alyssa, Summer and Cornelia raised their hand.

"Majority wins!" Summer stuck her tongue out at Diana.

"Whatever." She glared at Nelly and Alyssa. "Traitors"

"Yeah. Yes. Ham and cheese pizza. Another one with pepperoni. Medium for both. Sure. Sure. Thanks." Yenna said into the phone and hung up

"Huh?" Everyone asked her.

"What? We can't just survive on one pizza." Yenna shrugged it off.

"Woots! Pepper-roni coming up!" Diana danced around.

This is it. Cornelia thought.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Girls! Girls!"

The 5 of them turned quiet and stared at her.

Oh god! Cornelia thought again.

"We-ll, remembered this afternoon, something strange, I mean, some strange things happened?"Cornelia asked, didn't wait for a reply and continued

"Diana got angry in the car and then it started to rain although weather forecast, clear day. Then, we reached the house and there was the vase of roses on the coffee table wilting and then Alyssa touched it and it went , normal again? And then Yenna went sneezing and sent the papers flying around and went Nelly grabbed a sheet of it, it melted?"

"Umm… yeah?" Alyssa answered, worried about her mom. She had a weird look on her face.

"Well, I know how this…this things happen." Cornelia paused, not knowing how to continue.

"They, er…are your powers over the 4 elements. Alyssa, you have got the power of earth. Making plants grow and making them stay healthy,plus you can move furnitures" She threw a green orb to Alyssa.

"Nelly, you got the power over the element of fire." She threw a red orb to Nelly.

"Diana, water is your element."She proceeded by throwing a blue orb at Diana.

"And Yenna," Watching the eager expression on her face, "Air."

She threw the silver orb at Yenna.

"But that's not all, you guys need someone to hold your powers together. Summer, this is your job. The heart of kandracar is yours. Keep it wisely. You also have the power of quintessence, electrifying your enemies and all(Actually, I have no idea how it works.)" She gave the heart of kandracar to Summer."

Then Cornelia watched their expressisons.

**AN: Okay, this is rather short but you guys waited for a long time for chapt 3,I hope it was worth the wait. R&R**


	4. Transformation

Here's the 4th chapter. Enjoy. ^^

But first, soz for not updating. Too busy.

Summer had an OMG-Alyssa's-Mom-Turned-Into-A-Crazy-Lunatic-This-Stuff-About-Powers-Of-Queen-Whatever-Is-That-Even-A-Word Expression.

Alyssa was a little different . Her face read Is-My-Mum-Alright-Is-She-Okay-Should-I-Call-Uncle-Peter-Now-To-Bring-Her-To-The-Doctors?(Yeah. That Peter.)

Sensible Nelly had the Erm-Fire-Is-My-Element-How-is-that-possible-I-think-she-gone-mad-theres-no-such-thing-as-a…a…-what-was-that-Guardians-of-candycane-or-whatever plastered all over her face.

Diana was all This-is-not-possible-but-she-is-was-so-solemn-I-almost-believed-her-maybe-we-are-going-to-meet-Ashton-coz-we-are-being-punk'd-I-think-so-and-he-will-go-"Hey-girls-this-isn't-Ms-Hale-at-all-this-is-her-look-alike-and-you-are-being-punk'd'

Yenna was struck with horror. One-of-my-mother's-best-plus-closest-friend-is-a-maniac-I-wonder-if-she-knows-oh-maybe-she-is-a-maniac-too

Although their looks were different, each one read "WTH?"

Cornelia sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"I am telling the truth, please believe me. If you don't, I will show you." She went. "Summer, please touch the heart of candracar and say "Guardians Unite" please."

Hesitatingly, Summer touched the heart of kandracar and went "G-g-guardians-unite" in a trembly voice.

There was flash of pink.

Summer's POV.

It was so weird. I feel as if I am flying, everything looks pink!

I stared down at myself, trying not to freak. And really freaked!

I could not see my blue sleeveless top and jeans but a light green one off shoulder top and a long purple skirt, with dark green boots to match! (Okie. I made it up myself) My long black hair was tied into two. I felt something grow from behind and turned to look. Dark green wings stared straight at me! Yipes! Then suddenly I felt a sense of calm. "Quintenssence!" I shouted out for no reason.

Alyssa's POV

Okay. I have never done anything weirder. Everything was all pink, and then a cool air rushed from my back. I looked at myself, head to toe. OMFG! I was dressed in a totally strapless light purple top, exposing my belly and instead of my low rise jeans, a purple miniskirt was there instead. Green circlely symbols acted as a belt and purple pumps with a chain of the same symbol completed my outfit. Gauzy wings sprouted out from my back as I felt a sense of calmness. "Earth!" I yelled out.

Nelly's POV.

Even if I used all sorts of adjective to describe this, it still doesn't express how I feel.

A long sleeved shirt, green was exchanged with my e=mc2 T-shirt. Green, light and dark tights matched the top and dark green sneakers finished everything. Not to mention, the green wings.

'Fire!" I shouted.

Diana's POV.

This is so darn cool! With a poof, my norm clothes disappeared, and a green dress with a light purple belt appeared! This so rules! Plus, purple boots appeared too. Then I sprouted some wings.

"Water!"

Yenna's POV.

. Now I know why we didn't believe her. It was so weird. I had a purple blouse and a wide green skirt covering me instead of the flowered printed dress. Plus, it had matching purple flats!

OMG!

"Air!" I shouted.

Normal POV.

They landed back onto the ground.

**AN:Okay. You read this. R&R peeps**


	5. Meeting Again

Yo . Sorry for not typing in MONTHS!

Haha so here's the new chapter.

They were all stunned. Impossible to believe, but there they were , all transformed into wingy uniformed Guardians . Diana opened her mouth after a long silence , but stopped when a knock on the door was heard.

"Did anyone order pizza ? " A girl with plaited light blonde hair smiled broadly at Cornelia as she opened the door . In her hands were two boxes fit for a medium pizzas and a whole load of luggages. Now Cornelia was the one , finding this unbelievable .

"But? What? How?" She stuttered . "Elyon!" Cornelia burst out .

"Too surprised ? " Elyon's grin turned wider .

"I thought…Mande…The Portals…"Cornelia couldn't construct a single sentence.

Elyon knew what she was thinking though .

"Breath Corny ! The Oracle had to open the portals , about with that Mande roaming about , the Guardians need to move from dimension to dimension . And about fighting him , it was left with other soldiers . I had to come here .

Sense dawned Cornelia . But still…

"Had?" She echoed . "And…Queen of Meridian here alone ?"

"Not alone. Nope "Elyon started . Then her face fell. What was she gonna tell Cornelia? Caleb was married and the whole family came here ? It would hurt her . And darn right , Caleb was the one hurting her . Sheesh !

"Well Cornelia,(Breathes In) Actually , I had Caleb and his family came here with me . Meet Meredith and Ricky. His wife and son . "

Meredith stepped out from behind .Gingered coloured hair flying in the wind behind her , her green eyes sparkled as she introduced herself " Hallo , Meredith here ."

Twelve-year old Ricky came forward as well . Orange hair sprouted out like a carrot , he smiled at Cornelia .

**Caleb's P.O.V**

Damn it . Why was Cornelia the only one left in Heatherfield ? The other former Guardians were overseas ? What a jolly good time . Geez . Well , I had to do it , sooner or later . With a smile on my face , I stepped out . "Cornelia ." I greeted . She was a beautiful as before . Sweet, blue eyed and blonde . And she always had the sweet smell of blossoms . Oh great . What was I thinking ? You are here on a mission . No franchising with your ex . And the fact that you are married . With a CHILD . Get that ? I told myself .

**Cornelia's P.O.V**

Studying the faces of Meredith and Ricky , it was obvious that they were mother and son .

"Cornelia" My thoughts were distracted . Looking up , I saw Caleb .

That bastard , that idiot , that father of my child , Alyssa . How many times had I longed to see his face again ? I hated him for leaving , for leaving me with Alyssa , with that burden . Yet I loved him , for giving me Alyssa , the joy of my life . And I thought I was over him . Seeing him again made me realized that I still loved him . The same feeling again .

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Oh . Hi . Bunking here right ? So as I figured with your load of luggage . " Cornelia told them . " Come on in. " Laughing nervously , she showed them the way in .

The five girls stared at the four of them . Who were they ?

Being host , Cornelia introduced . " Girls , this are Elyon , Meredith , Ricky and Caleb . The girls are , Summer Burke , Nelly Camper , Diana Sorenson , Yenna Lin , yes , Hay Lin daughter , wife to Eric , " Elyon's and Caleb's face turned confused , Corny had to explain . " And that is , Alyssa , my daughter . "

No one could understand Elyon's expression . Her face distorted into confusion . But it was Caleb's face Cornelia studied . He was horrified , mortified. That look that haunted Cornelia forever . The same look he had when she found him before stepping into the portal , eleven years ago .

Elyon was starting to ask questions but Cornelia beat her to it .

"Elyon's room , up the stairs , second room from the left . The rest three of you , fourth room from the right . Washrooms are at the end of each corridors . Anyone with questions, come find me at my room , second from the right ,Alyssa room , first from the left . Now where's that pizza ? "

**AN: Yeah . R&R or I will take back the cookies I have given to eu. ^^**


	6. Faked Plan

Okay it was a looong time since I posted but ...

Here it is !

"You mean… they are going to stay with us ?" Alyssa stared at the guests , wide-eyed . "but , but I don't even know them !"

"You don't , but I do . Lyssa , this time can you just cooperate with me ?" Cornelia asked her daughter .

"I… well … " Duhh , of course . Do I even have a choice ? Alyssa thought .

"Yeahh well , sure " She faked a smile at the guests .

"Ehh , are we gonna have pizza or what ?" Demanded Diana , hungry as usual .

Within minutes , the pizza was served and eaten .

8.45 p.m.

"Look , its rather late . Why don't I drive you back home ? " Cornelia offered .

"No thanks , but my mother is coming to fetch us . " Summer rejected her offer .

Soon , byes were exchanged as Cornelia and guests waved goodbye to the teenage girls .

**Alyssa's P.O.V.**

My mom didn't even tell me that anyone was bunking in with us .

How am I suppose to get use to the fact that there are strangers roaming around my house ?

Oh well , I just have to make do with them .

Putting on a smile , I went to start a conversation with the boy Ricky .

" Err , hi ! What school do you go to ? " I asked brightly .

Giving me a glance , he briefly replied "Meridian School Of Soldiering . "

What the heck . I had no idea what he was talking about . Still , I nodded my head , looking intelligent .

**Normal P.O.V**

"Cornelia , can we talk ? " Elyon asked .

" About ? " Corny raised an eyebrow , leading her up to the balcony .

" Whose the father of Alyssa ? "

" What do you meant ? " Cornelia tried evading the question .

" Don't avoid it . You know what I meant . "

" Not really . "

"Corny ! Don't make me force you please . "

Heck ! This is harder than I thought , Cornelia thought . Just then , she remembered that Peter was coming over to pass some notes to her . That's it ! Cornelia had formulated a plan immediately .

" Hes coming back soon , just wait and see . "

" Oh really ? Great ! "

RING-RING-DING-DING-DONG

Saved by the bell ! Cornelia thought and walked down the stairs to open the door . Elyon stroded of after her .

Opening the door , She saw Peter hold a stack of notes and smiling at her .

Thank god Alyssa's asleep … Cornelia thought .

Slipping a hand in Peter's startled hand , Cornelia gave a wide grin .

" This is my husband , Peter . "

-CLIFFHANGER-

**AN : R&R . LOLs **


	7. POVs

**Looks like I have lots of questions to answer here !  
YoursTruly13 , you are spamming me with questions but in this long chapter , I will try to answer them (Or even also in the next chapter)  
Disclaimer : I do not own anything**

Peter's POV .

Wait. What was she saying ? Me? Her husband . Has someone taken over her ? I wooed her for years , only to have her saying that I should give up . Heck . We weren't married . I never proposed. Woah . I haven't even dated her !  
So what was she saying ?  
Although she was saying what I wanted , it was completely insane.  
I focused on the surroundings .  
Two familiar and two unfamiliar faces stared back at me  
Could it be possible ? Elyon ? Caleb?  
Logic.  
They probably have met Alyssa and Cornelia didn't want them to know that she was fatherless .  
Best I played along .  
"Er… Hi ! " I was blathering like some freak . I had to sound more convincing.

"Please to meet my wife's friends! Elyon ! Is that you ? I haven't seen you in ages !"

**Cornelia's POV  
**Wife . Peter could really catch on. But how long will this last ? Sooner or later , everyone is gonna suspect. And Alyssa doesn't even know whats going on .  
But for now, I shot Peter a grateful look when no one was looking . Or… so I thought .  
**Elyon's POV  
**I tried to digest this information . But still. Cornelia had told me she never had the hots for Peter . And everyone knows that Corny is one stubborn person . So how had Peter won her heart ?

Whirling brain  
Suspicion  
I just could not digest this information.  
Glancing at Cornelia and Peter , I widen my eyes . Was that a … look of gratitude ?  
And if it was a look of gratitude , what was going on ? I had the sneaking suspicion that there was more than meets the eye .

**Caleb's POV  
**What The Heck Was That ? Capitalising everything . I had no freaking clue on what was going on . So much has changed since I left Cornelia .  
She married  
Had a child  
She really had moved on with her life .  
So had I . Or did I really ? I could still remember her everytime I close my eyes . She was etched in my mind . A black stain on a white cloth .  
Seeing them in harmony , talking , laughing ,  
I felt something within me .  
It was greenish feeling . But definitely not a pukish feel .  
Green with envy .  
Feeling of rage .  
I could tear up Peter and rip off all his internal organs right now  
I wanted to be where he was . I wanted to be the father of Cornelia's child .  
Now, regret washed through me . If I had not followed the traditions. The traditions that one had to mourn for their dead loved ones for 8 years. I should not have followed it. If I did not , the guy standing beside Cornelia would be me .  
What I was sensing now .  
Jealousy .  
But I had a child . A wonderful one that scores As and A-stars in every subject .  
A caring wife who understands me  
I could not have been a happier guy on the living dimension .  
**Normal POV  
**Tension . Everyone could feel it .  
Introductions were made to everyone, everyone was doing their best to stay friendly . But Cornelia had the feeling that someone was watching her every move.  
Cautiously , she turned her head .  
Elyon. She made a quick and wrong move to stare at something else instead  
Why was Elyon staring at Cornelia non-stop ?  
(**A quick sneak peek at the next chapter-**

"**You need to improve your skills , girls ! Its take work , hard work , and diligence to destroy Mande !"  
"Miss Nelly Camper ! Your grades are dropping . I have never seen a B in any of your papers before ! Eur coming home LATE everyday . What is going on ?"  
"Cornelia … are you sure Peter is your husband ? Cause I could not help but to notice that … (CLIFFHANGER)  
What did Elyon say ?  
Find out in the next chapter!=)**


	8. First Pratice!

**Okay I apologise for the long long long long long wait eu guys had… Sorry sorry sorry and sorry! This is a long chappie, I promise :D  
_**

10.00PM at Cornelia's bedroom  
**Normal P.O.V.  
**"Thank Peter, I really appreciate the help…but…, Im not sure how long we can pull this off." Cornelia sighed and continued "Lyssa doesn't even know what is going on. We need a plan. Soon."

"Yeah I agree. But what sort of plan? Alyssa cannot know what is going on." Peter stared at the wall, with both of them thinking hard.

Then…  
"I got it!" Cornelia smiled her haha-once-again-its-me-with-a-brills-idea smile.

"You are planning to go to Carribean tomorrow right? We will tell them that you are going overseas for work, and we will think about what to do during the break. Just, avoid Alyssa as much as possible, and don't let her have the chance to call you Uncle Peter. You, are going to be bunking with me."

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on do you even have a better idea? Now we will just play it by the ear." Cornelia persuaded Peter. She really was going to the extend. Pretending was one thing but bunking in with her…? She shuddered inwardly. Boy did she hope that Peter won't think of anything…

"Oh, fine." Of course fine, Peter wanted to bunk with Cornelia badly, but he had to maintain a firm stand.

With that, Cornelia took out a spare mattress from the storeroom, but little did she know that Elyon was watching…

**The Next Day,  
**"Hey Alyssa remember to tell your friends! Meet behind the reservoir to practice your magic after school! Elyon and I will be there to train you!" Cornelia shouted to her daughter and drove off.

Alyssa sighed. This was crazy. Utterly crazy. She still couldn't believe it. She was tempted to not tell her friends anything, pretend nothing happened and there was no whacko mumbo jumbo.

Seeing her friend gathering at the front pavilion of the school, she sprinted towards them.

'Hey girlies! After school later, we have to go meet my mum and Elyon to practice our whacko mumbo jumbo." Alyssa rolled her eyes and informed the rest of the girls.

"Awesome! I have been training in the bathroom this morning, playing with water from the type. No success though." Diana exclaimed. She was pretty overexcited about the whole thing.

"Yeahyeah sure. I did bring the Heart of Candracar. Last night I even did some research, but there was not much info about it." Summer agreed with Alyssa, and together the five of them went into their separate classes as the first bell rang.

**After School, At the reservoir  
**"This is pretty deserted, no wonder they wanted us to train here." Nelly looked around, and saw Cornelia and Elyon approaching.

"Hi Ms Hale, Hi Ms Elyon!" The gang greeted the two of them.

The two of them greeted the girls, and Elyon started talking about the Heart of Candracar, their main focus and mission and everything… (Blah blah blahs about the happenings in W.I.T.C.H)

Cornelia then added "Remember the group of friends I always invite to my house? Well, the five of us were guardians before. That's why it was passed down from the relations. Yenna, your mother and your great great grandmother was Guardians of the Air before, and it was probably passed to you. She might have been the one to tell you girls about all these, but apparently shes on vacation now, so the Oracle passed the job to me. Okay! Now start practicing. Elyon and I will be here to help out!"

With that, the five of them digested everything and dispersed. First was two to one practicing. Each guardian would have to show their powers to Elyon and Cornelia.

As a result, Summer once again transformed them into guardians. The girls were still weirded out but it all, but once they transformed into their awesome outfits, they ohhed and ahhed at them again.

Summer was first up, and what Cornelia and Elyon wanted her to do was to start a computer they just bought. The girls stared, dumbfounded. How can a computer, not plugged into a plug, actually work?

**Summers POV  
**Whats with all the expectant stares from them? This is waaaaaaaayyy stressful. I hope this works. Hey, isn't with all first timers that they close their eyes to get the feel? Hmm,maybe that's why I should do. I closed my eyes, crooked a finger at the computer, and I felt it! Electricity was pulsing through my whole body! I focused on it, directing it to my hand. And SPZZZZZ! Blue electricity shotted out of my finger. Apparently, it wasn't strong enough, and as it flew midway, it fizzled out and died. I slumped, looking disappointed.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! Not bad for a first timer already! Just have to focus on the speed. " Corn elia advised me(And she should know coz she had all 5 powers at one time, during season 2, rmb?)

She then handed me the computer to me, wanting me to practice on my own to electrify the computer.

**Alyssa POV**

Well, sprouting a plant from the ground is easy right? At least, that's what I think. I closed my eyes, and gently placed my palm on the grass. With the feel of life flowing through me, I concentrated it on the ground. The ground shook gently, and I looked at it expectantly. Upsettingly, a weed popped up. A pathetic weak weed. Now my mother adviced me to keep trying, and to imagine a beautiful rose growing from the ground it my mind. If you can imagine it, you can see it! I was determined not to give up and started to practice on my own.

**Nelly POV**

Hurry, get this over and done with, and I can go home and finish my essay. My job was simple. Create fire with a simple flick of the hand, and aim it at the candle. Easy peasy. I already could feel the heat flowing. With a flick, I aimed the heat the candle. Sparks were seen, but that was all. Right… er… easy?

"Here Nell, theres not much advice I can give, except to concentrate on more." Elyon suggested and they left me on my own.

**Diana POV**

As they approached me, I could feel the excitement. Whoops! I accidentally made a huge wave in the reservoir. And trust me, when I meant huge, I meant HUGE.

"Over loadness of strength, try to limit it or you will flood the whole of sheiffield!" Cornelia and Elyon giggled and walked pass me.

**Yenna POV**

I wasn't sure what they wanted to me to do, but all I needed was to succeed. Generation 2 and 1 was in my blood. I had to succeed. What they wanted me to do was to be able to fill the ballons with air. I swept my arms, and created a brief breeze. Concentrate… concentrate! I took a deep breathe, and exhaled the wind from my mouth. Elyon and Conelias hair was left flying about.

"Like best friends ! You and Diana had better limit your strength!"

**Normal POV**

Cornelia and Elyon let the girls train for a whole evening, but there was very little success.

"You need to improve girls! It take work, hard work and diligence to destroy Mande! Come back again tomorrow!"

**That night...**

**Cornelias POV**

Damn... this was not easy. The girls have too much problems! I sighed in frustration as I opened her room door to walk down the stairway. Then I heard.

"Hey Lyss, what does your father work as?" Elyon voiced floated up the stairs. I stopped abruptly, and paused at the stairway, looking down at them.

"Oh he? A famous musician! How awesome is that? He gets to travel around the world all the time!" Alyssa beamed happily. That was lucky. If Alyssa said anything weird, Elyon would suspect.

"I see... So he went to Carribean now?" Elyon queried.

"What? How do you know? You have his whereabouts?" Alssay exclaimed, shocked.

Now Elyon was puzzled. Why was Alyssa so shocked?

Oh no! That was it. End of convo now! I strode down yelling, "Alyss! Sleep time! Don't argue, you know you are tired. Now go bursh you teeth and sleep!"

I pushed Alyssa up the stairs, givinh her no excuse to argue with me. Geez! This was too close for comfort!

I turned to Elyon, and said, "Well, dont looked so shocked! Half the time, Peter does not even tell us about where he is going. So it must be shocking for her that you know and not her. Elyon nodded and I relaxed immediately.

**Elyon POV**

I dont believe her. Alyssa's tone wasnt indicating that. Cornelia was hiding something.  
Something big. What was it? I tried linking things up.  
Wait... how old is Alyssa again? I started doing maths.  
Once. Twice. Three times.  
Everything fell into place.  
Oh. My. God.  
I recounted. Again and again.  
That was it.  
Screw it. No way. No damn way.  
In which case,  
Cornelia, you and I, we are gonna have a long long talk.

**The girls trained every single day for a whole week. Meanwhile, Elyon tried to find time with Cornelia, but to no avail. She was always busy busy and busy.**

**Normal POV**

"Miss Nelly Camper ! Your grades are dropping . I have never seen a B in any of your papers before ! Your coming home LATE everyday . What is going on ?" Mrs Camper yelled at poor Nelly, who was searching fervently for an excuse. Lucky for her, Mrs Camper had a meeting and so she stormed off angrily.

The girls had to juggle the powers and studies. Things were still awkward between Cornelia and Caleb. His whole family holed up in their own room everyday, and only coming down for meals, exchanging only brief hellos and how are yous. Dinnertime and lunchtime was always tensed, and Meredith and Ricky took it as there was a "No Talking" rule while eating...

**A/N: I understand that I had a cliffhanger about what Elyon said, but I had to stop as I had writers block. :X **

**I hope you guys review, and still love this story!**


	9. Balcony Talk

**Now Im starting to get ideas again… Hahaha. Most of the time Im a natural writer so I stop when I have writers block.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything!**

**At Night, 10.00PM , Balcony at Cornys house**

**Caleb's POV**

One week passed just like that. I cooped up in my room all the time, and had only came down with Meredith and Ricky for meals. Thank goodness did Peter went abroad, I won't be able to stand it seeing them laughing and talk together. Yes, I admit. I still love Cornelia. Before, when Meredith came, I thought that she was my future. But now when I saw Cornelia again, I realized I still love her. But then again, I still had feelings for Meredith. I looked up at the stars…

Why was it so confusing? I should have never went back to Meridian. Goddamit…

**Cornelia's POV**

My phone rang, signaling a text message. I flipped it open. Peter.

"Will be coming back soon, any ideas yet?"

Oh! I hadn't thought about it yet! After Peter was gone I didn't have any weird questions with Elyon anymore, so I really couldn't bother.

"No, not really. You?" I texted back. I sighed. Time for some inspiration. I opened my door I strode towards my favourite place. The balcony. Well, it was my favourite place at night. The stars could really calm me down and the opened, unsheltered balcony had the best view of the black night sky. I walked in the balcony.

Wait. Is that Caleb? Oh no. I turned around immediately and started walking back quickly, but before that could happen…

"Cornelia?"

Shit. Crap. This was so screwed up. I turned around I faked a hey-whose-that-oh-its-you-I-didn't-notice look.

"Hey Caleb… didn't see you there. Can't sleep?" I asked him nonchantly.

"Not really. You too?"

"Yeah."

Awkward pause. I smiled at him, hoping to ease the tension. He did not notice, and he seemed deep in thought. That look on his face. The one cute face he gives when he was always thinking of some great fighting plan. I decided to turn around and walk away. This was not going anywhere.

"Cornelia? Wait. Don't go. Talk with me. Hows the rest of the girls?"

Finally he talked! Thank god for it.

"Oh them? They are fine. All overseas though. If not I would have had met them up with Elyon ASAP. How about you? Hows everything in Meridian?" I attempted to make conversation.

**Caleb's POV**

How was I? Hurting inside. seeing her with Peter, it really hurt. But of course, I could not tell her that. I should not be the one hurting inside. I was the one that left her here alone. The one hurt should be her. But now she is happy with that dickhead Peter and now Im hurting.

"Meridian hasn't changed in the past eleven years. Still so bright and light. Me? Couldn't be happier. I have Meredith and Ricky. Im great. You?" I lied. I stared into her huge blue eyes to prove that I was not trying to lie. You know the saying, flickering your eyes around and it means Im trying to avoid something. Cornelia was always the smart one, soo…

Back to her eyes. So damn blue. Gorgeous. Sweet. Sexy. Deep. How long has it been since I last stared into it. The last time I saw her, I avoided looking at her. I didn't want to see her hurt face. That wasn't the way I wanted to remember her. I dug past eleven years of Cornelia-less memories. Yep. The last time I looked into those eyes, were the few hours before I left her. At Silver Dragon. I remembered staring deep into her eyes, and kissing her…

"Caleb? Caleb? A penny for your thoughts?" Cornelia voice disrupted my train of thoughts. Her big doed like eyes got even rounded. I seriously wanted to kiss her. There and then. Heck care Ricky, heck care Meredith. Cornelia was my one true love. But doing this will freak her out, and that's it. Elyon will boot me back to Meridian and chuck me in the dungeon in 3seconds flat if that ever happens.

"Nahh, nothing." I shook my head dismissively.

**Cornelia's POV**

Thank god for his thoughts. I really did wonder when whether he did hear the forced fakeness in the answer of mine.

I watched him shake his head, his fringe flipping about. So cute. How many times have I seen him do that? Next, he will most like push his fringe back. Ha! That was exactly what he did. Old habits die hard, I guessed. Just then, I saw a strand of hair at the side of his cheek.

"Umm, Caleb, hair." I pointed to his left cheek. His hand came up and his fingers flicked about randomly, but he still could not get rid of that brown strand of hair.

"A little to your left. Yeah… No! Down abit. Right a little…" Impatiently, I reached out my hand and brushed the hair away. My hand lingered for a moment longer than intended as I remembered how his skin felt like. Soft and smooth. I immediately realized what I was doing, and tried to withdraw my hand. Unfortunately, he grabbed it. His tilted his head downwards, and he leaned forward. I found myself leaning forward too. I couldn't control it. I tried to resist but my body was controlled by my feelings. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to be his again. I wanted him. A centimeter before our lips touched, I snapped out of it. Oh My God! What was I doing? I ripped my hand away from him and ran off, tears streaming down my face. Hand covering mouth, I stifled a sob as I ran past all the rooms into the solace of my own bedroom. I threw myself on the bed and covered my sobs with a pillow.

What was I doing? I had a "husband", a child. He had his wife and child. I shouldn't have leaned forward. What if someone saw us? What if we got caught? Of course, we didn't really kiss, but it was a really intimidate action. Had I known, I should have left and didn't try to attempt idle chit chat with him.

But there was one fact ringing in my head.

He still loves me

I still love him

But so what? So what? He had a family. I cant expect him to leave them. I cant expect him to drop everything and come back to me. Cant expect to throw him at Alyssa and go, he is your father! And I can't drop a bomb at everyone. Oh! I was lying about being raped, Caleb is the father of Alyssa! It was truly, truly a disaster. My heart ached. After eleven years. Why had I not forgotten about him? Why? Why? I was pathetic. Weak. He hurted me eleven years ago. He hurt me a week ago. He hurt me now. How much more could I take?

**Caleb's POV**

I stared at Cornelia's running back. What, have I just done? She had a husband, a child, a family! I exploded to myself. So do I. Meredith and Ricky. Now she must have hated me. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her! How much have I freaked her out? I replayed the scene of her pulling her hand away from me, and running away. And all I could do was to stare at her, dumbfounded. Oh yeah. Go me!

Then I remembered. She leaned forward too. Maybe she just wanted to do something else. And not try to cheat on her husband. But she always did that whenever we kissed. Always the same reaction. So now I know one thing is for sure.

She loves me.

**A/N : Hahah so this whole chapter is totally dedicated to Corny/Caleb, how is it? R&R!**


	10. First Fight

**Hey guys… after so long I finally decided to update again. Guilty as charged :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**The Next Day…**

"Cornelia! Cornelia wake up! Wake UP!" A frustrated Elyon yelled at the still soundly sleeping Cornelia. Her attempt to wake that certain ex earth guardian had failed for ten minutes. With a shriek of exasperation, grabbed a pillow and whacked Cornelia hard with it.

"Ow! E-ly-yon!" Cornelia screeched(**Okay… how hard can a pillow be?**)

"Sorry Corny. Urgent news! Mande is creating trouble in Meridian. Turns out he is scouting out the portals in Meridian. He is trying out some way to come to Earth and find the heart of earth!" Elyon babbled at the speed of light.

"So what are you standing here for? Go and stop him then!" Cornelia narrowed her eyes at her best friend Elyon. Sometimes, Elyon was just clueless.

"Ye…eah… about that, my powers don't work against Mande. I will be utterly helpless. The ones that can help are the new guardians."

"And you think I will be letting my daughter and the rest of them, who, haven't mastered their powers yet, by the way, to go all the way to Meridian to fight ultimate evil, during school hours. Right… Obviously I will let them go and miss school." A hint of sarcasm could be detected in Cornelia's suddenly serious voice.

"Astral drops Cornelia. Anyway, we have no other choice. It's a MUST. Sadly." Elyon's voice hardened too.

Groaning, Cornelia threw off her bed covers and strode out of her room, with Elyon following her.

"Alyssa! Text your friends and ask them to get here ASAP. No questions." Cornelia yelled down the stairs where the browned-eye blonde was eating breakfast.

Raising an eyebrow, Alyssa slid of her seat and grabbed her phone.

"Come to my house within 10minutes. No questions. Kay thanks bye."

Alyssa sighed. This was stupidity at its peak. Stupid mumbo jumbo coming in to wreck her awesome life.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"One Two Three Four… Five…? Wheres Diana? Crap! Where is she?" Cornelia muttered.

Speak of the devil, our current water guardian knocked on the door.

"Sorry I'm late! Whats up?"

Taking a deep breathe, Cornelia explained.

"Girls, so I know you guys have not mastered your powers yet but we have no choice I have to send you guys to Meridian to stop Mande from coming to Earth and ruining God knows whats. Even though it's a school day I still have to send you guys to Meridian and the only way to prevent people from wondering why you guys are not a school is to create an Astral drop."

The five of them stared at her, mouth agape.

"What? "

"No way!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"I understand it came as a shock to you girls, but you have to try your best. Summer, please hold out the Heart Of Candracar and say: Spord Lartsa" Cornelia said. (**Not sure if its correct, its been a long time since I read/ watched the show**)

"Spord Lartsa."

The heart glowed its deeply pink, and when it returned to its normal colour, a clone of each of the guardian appeared.

"Ohmigod! That's me! I mean, I'm me! She's me! We're me!" Nelly rambled on.

"Yeah they will replace you guys in school while you guys are at Meridian. Remember. Once you say the words Astral Drops, they will disappear. I will send them to school whereas Elyon will open a portal here. I wish you guys best of luck. Goodbye." Cornelia led the five Astrals out.

"Portal to Meridian, open!" **(Okay I know this is utter rubbish but since the girls have no idea how to open a portal and I've never seen how Elyon opened a portal I came up with this**)

A blue shinning glowing thingy appeared out of thin air.

"Good luck girls. Remember , once you completed your task, ask the heart of Candracar to open a portal back to Earth. All the best." Elyon gave her two cents worth and waited patiently for each of the guardians to walk through the portal.

**Meridian**

"Guardian Unite!"

"Quintessence!"

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Air!"

"So now… how do we find this evil dufus?" Yenna asked.

BOOM!

"Question answered?" Alyssa started to fly towards the source of noise, with the rest in at her back and Yenna flying beside her.

"Stop! Quintessence!" Summer threw a blue electrified bolt at the monster. The bolt rushed downwards at the speed of light, but as it reached the monster, it slowly disappeared.

"What the?" She cursed.

The five of them flew towards the ground.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF CANDRACAR!" Summer yelled at the monster. Slowly, he turned around. So the word monster was descripted wrongly. Say monster, think horns, fur, incarnation of pure evil.

This guy here, raven black hair, black eyes. At first sight you wouldn't think he was a monster, he was actually, handsome. No horns, no fur, but still, the incarnation of pure evil. Mande.

He opened his mouth to show a set of teeth, so white you wouldn't believe it.

"Guardians of Candracar, no?" His voice, was drop dead sexy. So freaking deep.

The five girls was stunned, beyond speechless.

How could someone like him be so evil?

First to react was Nelly. She wasn't the type to care about boys. Just studies. Studies. And more studies.

"Fire!" She threw a flame at Mande, who blocked it easily.

He started laughing. This was the so-called awesome guardians they were talking about?

Angered by his life, Yenna started to spin. Then she released a tornado.

Mande slid to the side and dodged the attack. He laughed again.

"Hello Guardians of Candracar. I was expecting more of a fight from you. Come at me with all your power, I stand here and wait."

Cocky bastard!

Diana shook with anger and released water from her hands.

Mande reflected the rushing water towards the guardians, and all five leapt backwards.

He cackled maciously.

**At the same time… Earth, Heatherfield Institute.**

"Summer! Sit down! Jesus! Take a leaf out of Felicity's book! No fidgets, no nothing. Full attention at the teacher. And why can't you be like that?" The teacher yelled at AD Summer

AD Summer said nothing and instead started to walk to Feicity. She then grabbed Felicity's book and tore a page out of her book.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"You said to take a leaf out of her book." AD Summer said monotonously.

"I didn't…! You are hopeless! Go back to your seat!"

The teacher facepalmed.

"Ohmigod! What are you doing now Alyssa?"

**Back at the fight**

"Water!"

"Air"

"Fire!"

Water, hardened into ice by Air, and smashed into sharp smithereens by Fire. The combined forces of the attack by the trio, launched towards Mande. He snapped his fingers and the ice stopped moving. It turned around and started to move towards the five girls.

"Earth!" Alyssa moved a barrel in front of them and used it to blocked the ice.

"Quintessence!" Summer tried another attack on Mande,which failed.

"Hopeless! Hopeless! I had enough of your lame games."

He muttered an incantation and dark aura emitted out of him. Five bolts shot out of him, black as thunder. The five girls started to fly, in an attempt to dodge the attack.

The bolts followed each of the girls and tried different ways to attack it.

Almost out of power, Summer threw open a portal using the heart and yelled to the girls,

"Hurry!"

They flew towards the portal.

One, two three four, just as Alyssa almost flew through the portal, the bolt chasing after her morphed into a hand, and with a hard yank, she was pulled back into Meridian just as the portal started to closed. A shriek of pure terror could be heard, fading as the last of the potal closed.

"Alyssa!"

**A/N: Review :D**

**"Such a beautiful girl... tell me where the Heart Of Candracar is or I'll scar your face!"**

**"The four of you! You have to save her. Please!"**

**"Cornelia. We need to talk."**


	11. The Truth Literally In Everyone's Eyes

**Blah Blah Blah. Don't ask me why I updated so fast. I just felt like completing this story soon. It was like, 2 years?**

"WHAT? Alyssa is trapped in Meridian?" Cornelia shrieked and dropped the plate of cookies she had baked to congratulate them from their first fight. She stood rooted to the ground, stunned. Turning to a deathly white, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah…I'm afraid so Ms Hale...We will get her back, I promise! Ouch!" A currently being nursed by Elyon Summer promised, then yelped in pain. "Ms Elyon!"

"Sorry!" Elyon grimaced at the sight of Summer's bruise. Using her powers of light, she had tried to heal all four all them, but apparently, it was harder than she thought. As the rest of the girls waited for their turn to get healed by Elyon, they had recounted the occurings of their fight that morning. They had expected a calm Ms Hale to try and think of some plan… but apparently the calm and collected Cornelia Hale here was too stunned to do anything.

"Cornelia, don't worry… I'm sure Alyssa will be alright. She's brave." Elyon tried to reassure Cornelia.

"It's all your fecking fault isn't it? You convinced me to SEND the girls to FIGHT, KNOWING FULL WELL THEY HAVEN'T MASTERED THEIR POWERS YET!" Cornelia voice raised by an octave. "Alyssa being stuck there and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! You(I**nsert a few profanities here. I'll leave it to your imagination**). And now shes stuck in MERIDIAN WITH MANDE!" From shock to anger, Cornelia's mood changed pretty fast.

"Cornelia…! I…" Elyon, shocked at Cornelia's outburst. "I… you…you knew that there was no other choice!"

"So now you are blaming this on me? I already lost someone close to me! Now all that's left is her, I won't lose my daughter! I won't want to be alone again. You don't know how that feels!" Cornelia snapped back.

"Someone close to you…?" Elyon repeated .

**Cornelia's POV**

"I…I…I'm sorry! I just… I'm just shocked. I shouldn't have blamed you! We did have no other choice. I…" Freak! Why can't I just say a single proper sentence? I could feel the tears in my eyes and I tried hard not to let it spill. My mouth just closed and I looked away from them.

They just didn't know how I felt. Losing Caleb was something of a nightmare. No. It was worse than a nightmare. Every bloody night I cried like hell at the thought that Caleb left me. That he didn't love me anymore. That the next day I knew he wasn't there with me, that I still had to get on a fake smile out of my face so the girls wouldn't notice that I was upset. He thrown me away like garbage. He left me alone. He and his stupid promises.

He once promised me, "_Whatever problems you have, I will face it with you." _Bullshit.

Where the heck was he when I raised a baby, at the age of 19? He made Alyssa an illegitimate child. At school, Alyssa was teased mercilessly for being fatherless, for being a bastard child, or so they thought. I heard her crying at home when she thought I didn't hear.

My heart broke at the sight of her being like that. Promises huh? F*** you Caleb. You bullshit. You left me with her, leaving me to deal with all my promises alone. Somehow, you sneaked into my heart 15years ago. You found a way to my heart again, even after all these years.

And now, where the heck was he again? Promised to love, promised to care, promised to share my burdens. Where was he when I need comfort? Solace? Where was he, when his child, Alyssa was missing? Up in his room, with Meredith and his son. Them and their happy family forever while here and was, not here nor there, with Alyssa. I wasn't even with her anymore.

I turned back to them.

""The four of you! You have to save her. Please!" Tears were streaming down my face and I no longer felt the need to bother to hide them.

Just at that moment, Peter opened the door and walked in.(**Just their luck. LOL**)

**Peter POV**

Woah. What timing. I came in face to face with a mess.

The four girls, Alyssa's friends, were solemn-faced.

Cornelia was crying and Elyon was comforting her.

What just happened?

"Your daughter just disappeared."

WHAT? I gave Elyon a blank stare. " Since when did… oh…."

Shit. I screwed up.

"Alyssa? How the heck? When? Where?" I worked up the "caring father" act. Too bad I reacted too slowly.

Cornelia lifted her head up and glared at me. She then walked off.

Elyon looked into her direction with a weird look on her face

**Normal POV**

"Early this morning, she wasn't at school and they couldn't find her anywhere. The police are informed, you don't have to call them again." Elyon lied, her face burning up. She has never been much of a liar. Then she strode off.

**Meanwhile, Meridian. Mande's hideout.**

"Alyssa Hale. Daughter of Cornelia Hale. Friends with Guardians Of Candracar, The Quintessence, The Fire, The Water, And The Air. Current Earth Guardian. Your mother, former Earth Guardian." Mande's voice filled the room.

"How did…" Alyssa stuttered.

"Having information is always good…" Mande smirked.

He opened the door of the prison Alyssa was in.

Alyssa's eyes widened in fear but she did not show it. She was a hundred and one percent sure that the other guardians would come and save her soon enough. She narrowed her eyes and shot a death glare at Mande. What the heck did he want?

He strode into the prison room and Alyssa slowly backed away. Soon, she was against the wall.

"What do you want?" Her voice did not quiver, her "act fearless and cut the crap" personality was inherited from her mother.

"You, Earth Guardian of Candracar, should know better. Your aunt was once the Heart Of Earth after all…" Mande snorted.

"Aunt… Lillian?"

"Once she was the Heart Of Earth, obviously she passed it to someone close to her . A family member, a best friend's daughter, her daughter…" Mande continued.

Oh crap. Felicity?

**-Insert Introduction here-**

**Felicity. Alyssa four-year-old cousin. Lillian's daughter. Cornelia's niece. Big Blue Eyes. Shoulder Length Brown Hair. Incarnation of adorable. Lillian, advised by Cornelia, who was advised by the Oracle, to emigrate to Japan, somewhere far, to avoid something like this. Just in case something like this did happen. Guessed what. It did happened.  
And if you have your doubts, yes. Felicity. Heart Of Earth.**

**-End Introduction-**

Felicity was all the way in Japan, this Alyssa knew. Her whole family migrated to Japan when Felicity was one, and Alyssa and Cornelia always went to Japan to visit them. They were rather close.

"Looks like I was smart enough to grab the right girl. You, obviously, will know where the Heart Of Earth is."

"Like hell I will tell you! What? Throw everyone to hell? Yeah right." Alyssa eyes rolled.

Mande walked closer to Alyssa, and something in his hand gleamed. A knife.

"Such a beautiful girl... now tell me where the Heart Of Earth is or I'll scar your face!" His deep sexy voice echoed in Alyssa's mind as he, with one hand, held Alyssa by the throat and the other, held the knife closer to Alyssa's cheek.

Alyssa whimpered as the knife edged closer to her, its sharp edge could slice a coin into two.

Then suddenly,

"MANDE!" a vaguely familiar voice struck the room.

He turned.

"Meredith?" he yelled.

"I will deal with you later,Earth Guardian Of Candracar. Do not say the great Mande has not given you a second chance to reconsider." Mande turned and left the room, locking it shut with a wave of his hand.

Alyssa crept towards the door of the prison. Locked. She figured. And she heard.

"Harlo Ricky! It's a long time since I talked to you! I didn't see you in like, one week!" Mande's voice could be heard.

"Right Dad! The connection here from Earth isn't that good. We are fine here. Anyhow, mum wants to talk to you."

Shit. No. Way.

"Ahh Meredith. I missed you sooo much. Ever since you left Meridian to company that fool of a queen and your said "husband", Caleb" Mande continued.

Oh. Gosh. How was this possible? It couldn't, it shouldn't. But it could, it should. But it was. Alyssa brains were racking hard.  
How could this be? Ricky and Meredith was the son and wife of the incarnation of pure evil?  
No… they are staying are mama's house! What if they hurt her? She panicked. Ohmigod. Ohmigod.  
Guardians… where are you…?

**Earth. At Night.**

"Cornelia! We need to talk!" Elyon rapped hard on Cornelia's door.

"Go away!" Cornelia shouted.

Silence. Then a sob could be heard from the room.

"Cornelia, I'm coming in!" Elyon opened the door and walked into Cornelia's saunctuary.

What she saw shocked her. Cornelia. Messy hair. Mismatched clothes. Puffy sore eyes. That wasn't the Cornelia she knew. The Cornelia she knew was headstrong. What was in front of her wasn't Cornelia. But Elyon knew it was. This very Cornelia was starring at a photo of Alyssa and her. No Peter. He wasn't in the room with Cornelia. He was out doing said "business"

Elyon sighed. At this time, it probably wasn't right to ask Cornelia the questions on her mind now. But she had no other choice.

"Cornelia, let's talk." Elyon broke the awkward silence.

"Talk about what? My precious girl is missing and you want me to just talk?"

"Cornelia… You know I don't mean it that way but… I just wanted to know. You said you and Peter were married. So… how come you don't have a wedding ring? How come Peter doesn't have one too?"

**Cornelia POV**

Elyon! Who knew she cracked it that soon? Much as I wanted to shut her up and continue mooding over Alyssa, I had to give her a answer.

"Er… we just don't have the habit of wearing them! " I stuttered an excuse.

"Cornelia, I know everything."

"What do you know?" I had a hint of challenge in my voice. She couldn't have guessed it.

"Please. Alyssa's is eleven this year. Eleven years ago, you said you married Peter,and gave birth to Alyssa. Cornelia, eleven years ago… you were with Caleb. And even if you did say that it was after Caleb had left that you married Peter and conceived Alyssa, it doesn't make sense. Caleb left in early February. Alyssa was born in November. Even if you did marry Peter, that shouldn't have happened in a matter of… two weeks, max. So unless you cheated on Caleb with Peter, this whole thing doesn't make sense. So in actual fact, Caleb is the father of Alyssa… right?" Elyon sure didn't cut corners.

And I didn't have the energy to actually think of a reason, not that there was one. She explained her theory well and left no stone unturned.

"Well… yeah."

**At the same time. Caleb POV.**

"Well…yeah." I opened my mouth in shock. Me? Alyssa father? How could that be? Yeahyeah. So you caught me. I was heading to the balcony when I heard Elyon's "I know everything." I had earsdropped throughout the whole conversation. And what I heard was stunning. I had a daughter? One I wished for. One child Meredith wouldn't give me.

"But… so what? Alyssa's kidnapped by Mande, Caleb has his own family, so what?" Cornelia voice softened and she started crying.

**A/N : Longest chappie ever! Haha broke record for 2000 words! So the plot thickens, ehy? What do you guys think will happen?  
This has to make up to 25reviews before I update, so PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive critism is allowed too. No flames please! I predict another 3chapters before this story draws to a close. R&R ^.^**

"_**I'm going with you girls, Elyon!"**_

"_**Mande!This time you are going down!"**_


	12. Flashback, Warm Nights

**I made my promise. 25 reviews equals to a new chapter. Anyone that thinks I'm awesome? So thanks to the few who had taken time to review, especially to a certain AshleySwift13. Out of the 5reviews, 3 was yours. How much do eu love this story? ;) This chappie is dedicated to you **

**So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Anything. If I owned WITCH I think the show would suck. A lot.**

**Caleb POV**

"You must be kidding me. No way." Meredith threw a pillow at me as she shook her head in disbelief.

On instinct, I flicked a hand up and grabbed the "offensive" pillow heading my way.

"But Elyon is going too. If she goes, I go. I am supposed to follow her everywhere. What sort of guard am I if I don't go to Meridian and fight with her? Besides, you know I never turn down a chance to fight." I threw the pillow back at her. Well, even if Meredith doesn't allow me to go, I would still go.

"But even if she can't defeat Mande, how could you? You would definitely die! Never in my life would I allow you to go!" She caught the pillow, and threw it back at me.

Seriously, when did she become so annoyingly protective? I folded my arms together, and slanted a little to the left. The pillow hit the wall behind me a thud. Ouch. The three of us, including Ricky who was watching our quarrel, winced. Kudos to her.

"Whatever. I'm going to go whether you want me to or not, or whether you like it or not" I snarled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

Walking down the stairs, I saw Cornelia, Elyon and the rest of the four other guardians. A blue portal floated right in front of them. The four guardians and Elyon each gave Cornelia a hug and started to walk into the portal…

"Wait!"

The six of them turned and looked at me.

"I'm coming with you." Without waiting for an answer, I walked towards the portal. Just as I prepared to walk into the portal, I felt a familiar something grab my hand. Cornelia. Even after so many years, her touch was still the same. Soft and familiar.

"Get her back. Please." Cornelia's voice came from behind. I could hear the hurt and agony she was going through. As a fellow guardian, she knew how horrible the enemy could treat them. Once she was held captive by Phobos, that son of a bitch, and boy, did they give her held. I shuddered slightly at the memory. Her ear-splitting, blood curdling shrieks was heard down the castle hallway. It was obvious that she didn't want he daughter to relive that sort of similar experience. I could feel a sense of déjà vu. I gave a stiff nod.

"I promise."

**Cornelia's POV**

As I watched the portal closed, I prayed fervently anyone who was watching, anyone who would listen. I hoped that they would bring Alyssa back. I sighed. Being held captive by enemies was something worst then eighteen levels of hell. What I experienced from Phobos that other time was something I would not want anyone to experience, and especially hoped that Mande was not as evil. He had better not harm even a single hair my daughter or else I would hunt him down till the end of earth.

"Bitch." Turning behind, I saw Meredith. She looked horrible. Wait, scratched that. She looked like a demon. Her green eyes flamed a bright green, and it reminded me of fire. A fiery aura surrounded, as she glared at me. What the hell?

"Meredith?" I raised an eyebrow. What did she want? And why was she looking like that? Her glare was like daggers, and if looks could kill, I swear everyone within ten mile radius would have withered there and then. But that was excluding me. Not only she could have that look. Obviously, I had that one look always up when I came face to face with some evil monster, or when Irma and HayLin did something stupid.

"Tch. With that lousy four guardians, and the Queen of light gone, who's gonna protect you now?" She sneered at me. Her aura grew brighter and I could feel the heat.

"What the hell? Meredith, what is wrong with you?" I was astounded by her actions and speech. A drop of sweat trickled down my forehead as her aura gotten more and more fiery.

She laughed an evil laugh.

"Do you really not know who I am, or are you acting innocent? The smart and practical ex-Earth Guardian of Candracar. I figured you would have guessed it by now."

"Guessed what? Honestly, I really do not know what you are talking about." I slowly backed away from her. Her evil green eyes and flaming hair, with her lips curled into menacing smile.

"Looks like I overestimated you. Huh. You are stupider then I thought. Allow me to introduce. My name is Meredith. I have a son named Ricky. And my husband's name… is Mande."

My eyes widened in shock. My mouth opened and closed and I could not formulate a sentence. My mind simply did not work. Shit.

"But I… Caleb… He…" I stuttered like a blithering idiot.

Her hands started glowing. A deep, fiery, red. It looked pretty much like how Taranee was when she wanted to attack.

"Do you know why I have green eyes and ginger hair? I was born, associated with fire. Once Mande cleared away the annoying guardians, Queen of light, and Caleb, the both of us will be able to find the Heart of Earth in peace. But first, tell me where the Heart Of Earth is!" She raised a clenched fist, fire emitting out of her hands.

Although I was still in shock, I knew one thing. She was going to torture the hell out of me and...burn me through eighteen levels of hell. Crap.

"I have no idea where the Heart Of Earth is." I yelled. Raising both my hands in surrender, I gestured to her to calm down. Apparently… what I did was to add fuel to the fire. Pun intended.

Her ball of fire grew bigger. Her eyes widened and her green eyes glowed eerily.

"Don't lie."

So this wasn't working. But anyhow, now all I knew is that fire plus nature equals to the whole house burning down. If she ignited my precious plants, I will kill her. But, if she burned my whole house down, she would definitely kill me first. Unfortunately, I had no idea how to stop her without any powers. Dear Oracle, if you're going to interfere with my business, do it now!

**Meridian.**

"Guardians Unite!"

"Quintessence!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Air!"

**Another part of Meridian... Normal POV**

There was a blinding green flash.

Alyssa grinned. What great and awesome timing.

"Earth!"

Mande, you are so dead.

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come. He rushed into the prison room. And fortunately or unfortunately, he had forgotten to lock the door behind him. What he saw shocked him. Alyssa, in the Earth Guardian outfit. This meant that… He only hoped he hadn't forgotten to power proof earth magic in the prison room.

Her green eyes sparkled. She hoped this room wasn't power proof.

"Earth!"

"Darkness De Lier!"

Plants sprouted out from the walls, forming a shield to block her away from the binding spell. Alyssa knew that this was just plain lucky, she was not able to fully control her powers yet. But she knew that she was able to conjure up power based on emotion. The stronger the emotion, the more the power. And she was angry now. Meredith and Ricky were two lying fools that infiltrated them, and they could hurt her mother anytime. Mande was, quote "this evil dufus" unquote, that almost managed to scar her face. Alyssa would be too stupid not to have her revenge.

"Earth!" The plants that formed the shield had had bent and twisted towards Mande, tackling him towards the wall. Without anyone blocking her from escaping, she started running towards the open door.

"Serrure de porte, Teneb-"

"Earth! Next time, don't recite such along spell." Alyssa raised a hand and a handful leaves from the current plants that were tackling Mande to the wall sprouted out, and stuffed itself into his mouth, stopping his incantation. She ran out of the door and stopped suddenly.

"How do I latch the door?" She paced for a few moments.

"Earth!" More plants sprouted out from the walls, and covered the lock.

Now all she had to do was to find an exit. Running up the stairs, she found a door. Twisting the knob, she opened the door. Freedom at last!

She closed the door behind her and flew upwards. All she had to do was to find the guardians.

Looking downwards, she saw six people that did not seemingly fit in. Four of them were with wings. She flew towards them.

"Sandy! Nelly! Diana! Yenna!" She screeched. The four of them twisted their necks up and saw a Alyssa frantically waving her hands at them.

They flew up immediately. Oh, the joy of seeing her safe and sound made the guardians so excited. She was enveloped into a hug

"Are you…?"

"When did you…?"

"How did you…?" The four of them threw questions at her at rapid speed.

"Woah! Woah! Chill guys!" Alyssa laughed. Honestly, they were ridiculously over concerned. But right now, they had to get back to Earth. Immediately. The five guardians flew back down to where Elyon and Caleb were standing.

"We have to get back to Earth. ASAP. My mum is in danger!"

"Stop right there! You! Puny little Earth Guardian… did you really think that those pathetic plants could stop me for that long?" A voice roared at the group.

"How did you manage to escape that quickly?" Alyssa gaped.

"Portal to Earth, Open!" Elyon snapped her fingers and gave Caleb a push.

"Go Caleb! Cornelia needs you. The six of us will stop him!"

Without hesitation, Caleb ran towards the portal without another glance at them. Although he did not know how Cornelia could be in danger, he knew that she was in danger, and that's all he needed to know. Someone wanted to hurt his precious Cornelia. He only hoped he wasn't too late. Like last time, when she held captive, he hesitated and went through a bunch of plan while Cornelia was suffering in agony. Something like this was not to happen again. He rushed through the portal without a farewell.

**Earth**.

"Meredith. Please…" Cornelia pleaded. She had managed to trick Meredith once, making her flame disappear. What she didn't bring into consideration was that Meredith was at least half as quick witted as her and realized that she was being tricked. This, apparently, made her more angered, and obviously, it ignited her flames. It glowed more deeply. Cornelia just realized she had just dug her own hell. She racked her brains in desperation, hoping for an idea.

"No more tricks! I had run out of patience!" Meredith snarled and released her fire.

"Meredith! What the hell?" Caleb leaped forward, pulled his sword out and reflected the fire.

**Cornelia POV**

"Cornelia… Are you alright? I told you I keep my promise." He turned to me and pulled me into a hug. Still in the state of shock, I just let him hugged me. The warmth, the comfort…it all feels so familiar. And what promise?

"Ca…Caleb? Oh my gosh thank goodness you are here! That bitch tried to kill me!" Meredith went acted all pitiful and whined at Caleb. Her flames disappeared and she returned to her normal self. She walked forward and approached him.

"Don't move another inch. Don't even think about getting closer to Cornelia" Caleb swung his sword and pointed the tip of his sword and Meredith. She stopped in her tracks. I gasped as I remembered.

**Flashback(1)**

"_Get away from her!" Caleb shoved Phobos away from me. I fell back into a ball as I cried uncontrollably, with my arms hugging me me. Caleb raised his sword._

"_Phobos. What the hell did you do to her?" Caleb held the tip of his sword at Phobos's throat, only to receive an evil glint._

"_Caleb, go to Cornelia! We'll get even with him." Will shouted as she flew into the room. _

"_Cornelia, are you alright? Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you." Caleb hugged me protectively as I cried into his body. I was still in a state of shock as I closed my eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the memory of what happened just now. _

"_Promise?" Looking up at him, I stifled a sob._

"_I promise. Whenever, wherever, even after ten years, twenty years, I'll still be here. I'll always be your knight in shining armor."_

**End Of Flashback**

I felt a tear slid down my cheek. His promises… how could he have still remembered?

"But I… I…" Meredith stammered. "I'm your wife! Why the heck are you siding with her?" She gaped.

"But you almost killed her! You knew she was powerless yet you…"

"It was on self-defense! She tried to kill me!" Meredith defended herself.

"How the heck do you think, she could kill you? She has no powers. You on the other hand, have powers. She couldn't kill you even if she tried!"

"But… but… still! I'm your wife! You were supposed to side with me no matter what!"

"Caleb… she isn't your wife. She's Mande's wife! And Ricky isn't even your son. He is Mande's son!" I

"WHAT?"

**A/N: So, Caleb finds out the truth. What happens next?** **A little C&C here, right?  
Oh and (1) : I was thinking, after finish this fanfic, I should write a story about that.  
Review, if you want me to write the story. As usual, 5reviews to continue! Till then!  
PS. I wrote a plot on this story two year ago but I lost it, so now I have no idea whther Im following the plot or not so now Im writing randomly. Sorry if this isn't what you expected.  
PPS. I forgot a sneak peak ;)**

**"You are going to prison... And you...Ricky... what do I do with you...?**

**"Alyssa... its time you met your father."**


	13. I Die, You Die, He Die

**I'm not sure if this anonymous "guest" that gives so much reviews in all 3 of my stories are one same person BUT…if it's the same I thank you from the very bottom of my heart. 3 A big heart to y'all reviewers! First of all, I would like to apologise. I'm sorry if you don't find this chapt romantic or sweet or anything, since I just broke up with my boyf, I just don't feel very up to it to be able to write such a story w/o getting upset. I'll try my best not to disappoint you awesome people **

**Disclaimer : I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Meridian**

"Quintessence! Ha! In your face!" Sandy sneered as her sparks finally managed to hit Mande.

The evil monster looked shocked. Usually the Quintessence Guardian's powers always failed, so she really was not a problem. This time, it took him aback and he stumble a few steps back before getting back his balance.

"Air!" Yenna yelled and a huge, and believe me, when I say huge, I meant huge, tornado of moving air followed after her comment and directed itself at Mande. He grabbed his sword and sliced the moving air.

"Trenche!" He yelled as he wielded the sword expertly. Damn those guardians. Since when did they become this strong?

"Fire!"

"Water!" The two fire and water guardians, Nelly and Diana, combined their powers and attacked. Throes of fireballs danced between the tsunami of water heading his way. Mande leapt up and started flying…

Since when did he know how to fly? The guardians and Elyon looked at each other in surprised. They then stared at Alyssa, who shrugged. (**Me:Hey guys! Zoning out here! Back to the fight remember? Them: Oh yeah…)**

"You're not getting away that easily! Earth!" Alyssa placed her hand on the hard ground and out sprouted a long stem. It grew and grew,(**Jack And The Beanstalk, déjà vu, anyone? )**and lastly it looped its leg around Mande. He was pulled to the ground.

Elyon saw a chance. Unable to move, vulnerably easy to attack.

"Hurry guys! All together!" She yelled to the guardians.

The guardians knew they had only one shot. Their powers were strong, due to their emotions. Being able to control it now was just partly a miracle, as Alyssa had told them, "The stronger the emotions, the more the we believe we can control them, we can!"

"Quintessence!" Blue sparks exploded out of her hands the instance Sandy yelled.

"Earth!" All movable things around Alyssa started to float about, and it prepared to launch at Mande.

"Fire!" Nelly's hands ignited with flames as she shouted.

"Water!" Diana commanded and water started pouring out of her hands, ready to attack.

"Air!" Yenna sucked in all the air around her, and her cheeks were inflated with air.

"On the count of three!" Elyon shrieked.

"Three!"

Yenna jumped into a fighting stance.**(Hmm, freestyle Kungfu ehh? Definitely Asian.)** She prayed that her powers would work. She shut her eyes, and concentrated on her powers. _They will work! They can, and will work!_ She repeated to herself.

"Two!"

Sandy fidgeted nervously. Now, or never. _Please, let my powers work! I believe, I believe, I believe. Please work! _

"One! Light…SUPERNOVA!" Elyon shouted and with combined forces of the six, they maxed out their powers and flashes of blue, green, red, blue, silver and yellow moved as one, gigantic ball.

"Ultime de la defense." Mande muttered darkly.

Boom!

**Earth.**

"What, did you just say?" Caleb dropped his sword and turned to Cornelia slowly.

"She's not your wife! Ricky is not your son! They both belong to Mande!" Cornelia screamed at him hysterically.

"But how…"

"Caleb!" Cornelia grabbed Caleb and pushed him away.

"UGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cornelia shrieked shrilly

Her eyes opened wide in pain. Her white shirt was stained red and blood was pouring out profusely. The handle of Caleb's sword poked out from her stomach. And the hand around the handled was… she trailed her eyes from the sword to the hand and the hand to the face. Meredith snickered, lips curled into a smile. She pulled the sword up with a quick flick of her wrist, and Cornelia collapsed onto the green grass.

"So brave of you to save him, eh? I'm fine with killing either. So there."

"Cornelia! Shit!" Caleb ran back to where Cornelia was.

**Caleb POV**

"Cornelia. Listen to me. You hang in there okay? Hang in there! Breathe in. And out. Don't fall asleep okay! Stay there! Shit! Oracle! Where the heck are you?" I cursed, holding my princess in my arms. Shit. Oracle! Help! Can't you see she's gonna die? Where was the Oracle when you needed him?  
Letting her go once was hard enough, now she was slipping through my fingers again? _Don't let go Cornelia, just don't! _

"Cal…leb…" Cornelia panted. "Mere…dith and…Ricky are not… they are not… Trust me…"

I nodded. She did not have to complete the sentence, I knew what she was trying to say.

"Go… defeat Meredith… I'll be fine…" Her voice was getting weaker and weaker, her body getting limper and limper, and the blood just could not stop pouring out of her body.

"Cornelia… Promise me! Stay awake! Alyssa needs you! I-" _I need you. _Unable to finish the sentence, I faltered.

"I pro…mise…" And with that one weak, feeble attempt of her hands, she tried to push me away. It did seem like more of a pat. I lay her down gently. Will this be the last time I ever hold her again? I blinked back my tears. _Do not cry, do NOT cry! _I walked up and picked the stained sword. It glistened with Cornelia's blood.

"Meredith!" I growled.

**Cornelia POV**

Every bit of me was on fricking fire. My body screamed. Give in to the pain already! I screamed at myself.

"_I promise…"_

Even so, the pain was unbearable and I could not take it any longer.

_Sorry Caleb… I didn't get to keep my promise… Please forgive me…_

"Earth…please…help…me." And I gave way into the pain, and closed my eyes.

**Caleb POV**

"Too late, no?" Meredith glanced and the limpless body on the ground. Lying there, eyes closed, was Cornelia. Blond hair, closed eyes. My sleeping beauty.

_No. No no no! It can't be! _

"Dammit! Cornelia! You promised!" I let out a roar into the sky. All my frustrations, my anger, my problems, my stress all packed into the growl. Even Meredith was stunned by the power of the growl, she stumbled back a few steps.

**Meridian.**

"Is he really… dead…?" Diana stared at the lying figure below her. She tilted her head left. Then right.

"Just to make sure…Light, Rainbow Sun!" Elyon blasted out spell.

"Okay… now he is dead." Nelly murmured softly.

The six of them looked at each other.

"WE DID IT!" They jumped around screaming, and whooping in delight.

** A second later…**

They all piled into a heap on the floor together, sighing. Even one second of cheering and yelling made them really tired. They really used up most of the energy. With the combined forces of the heart of Meridian and Candracar, they managed to open up a portal back to Earth.

**Earth.**

"Kill me, Meredith." Caleb begged. With Cornelia gone, he sensed no future, he would rather die. But unfortunately, the evil and sadistic Meredith would not grant his wish. She stood there with her arms folded.

"Fight me first. Then I will kill you."

"Fight this! AIR!" Yenna screeched and a blast of cool air knocked Meredith backwards.

"How did…"

"Mande's dead, Meredith. Give up! You lose!" Alyssa snarled menacingly.

"He… lost…? Died…? Nooooo!" Blinking back tears, Meredith kneeled onto the floor. Keeping her evil image, she looked up again.

"But, an eye for an eye." Meredith pointed to the limpless Cornelia.

"MUM!"

"Cornelia!

"Ms Hale!"

The six of them shouted in unison and rushed to her.

"Alyssa! You! Save her! Hurry! Before it's too late!" Caleb shook Alyssa wildly.

"Me…?" She squeaked.

"Yes you!"

"But I'm all out of power!"

"Try! Please!"

"Alright… Earth…" Alyssa placed her palm gently on the grass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She gathered all her energy into one place. _Transfer the power of life, and the energy to my mum please._

"Alyssa! It's working!" The different types of plants, flowers and flora in the garden all crept slowly towards Cornelia. The handful of herbs here, a handful of leaves there. Cornelia, she who loved plants, and was loved back by the plants. How could they plants not save her? She nurtured them, she grew them, and most of all, she loved them. Plants had feelings, and they felt the love Cornelia gave to them. This would be how they repay back. Her wound slowly started to fade, colour was coming back to her face.

She took a deep breathe, and opened her eyes.

"MUM!" Alyssa launched herself into her mother's embrace, hugging her and crying tightly.

They both hugged tightly, and cried like hell. How close was Alyssa to losing her? She was going to hold on to her mother tightly, and never let go again. No, no, no.

Then suddenly, Cornelia broke her embrace.

"Oh come here you guys! Don't just stand there!" Cornelia spreaded her arms wider, and the other girls grabbed her.

"Erhumm…" A cough broke their hugs. Caleb stood there, looking like he was about to cry. A defeated and tied up Meredith was kneeled down beside him.

Cornelia took a deep breathe. If she didn't say it now, who knew when she would have the guts to say it? Her one sentence, can cause all hell to break loose.

"Alyssa? He is your father…"

**A/N : I know it sucked terribly. You guys can flame it if you want to. I'm a horrible horrible writer that let my feelings get into my writing. sorry. 35 reviews to continue! **


	14. The END

**Sorry for not updating. It's not as long as the other times where I leave it for months, but honestly, I have no idea how to write this last chapter. I'm not that good at happy endings, so I hope this ending is not a disappointment.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Alyssa's POV**

I splashed some water on to my face. What my mother said was impossible. Blinking back tears, I punched the basin.

How could I be his daughter? It's just not possible. I looked up at the mirror, looking at my reflection.  
My nose, mouth, and blonde hair was inherited from my mother. My eyes... I knew that they belonged to my father. And the colour of my eyes. It bears the same exact colour as that guy my mother claimed to be my father. So I'm actually a half- alien? He was born in Meridian after all.

Shit.

**Flashback **

"Alyssa, he's your father…" When my mum dropped the bomb on everyone, I pushed her away, shocked and ran towards the house. I ran up the stairs and slammed my room door close.

And now here I am.

The father that I dreamt of was not like this. The father I dreamt of was a great musician, that travelled the world and someday was going to come back to me. My happy reunion with my father was not something like this. Instead of a piano playing dad, I got someone who abandoned my even before I was born, and he did not even know my existence. A person out of this world, and belonging to another. A person who left me and my mother alone, and he came back and he didn't acknowledge me. How the heck, did everyone want me to accept him? Sorry but I just can't do that.

**Cornelia's POV**

I stared at the direction where Alyssa ran to and I felt like running after her. But I guessed that she needed her space and some time to be alone. I'll get her when she's ready to talk.  
Caleb and the rest of the girls looked at me curiously.  
"Long story…" I sighed. Then I looked up at Caleb, shocked.

"Why aren't you that shock?" I asked him. I was surprised by the fact that he did not seem bothered by the fact that Alyssa was his daughter.

"Actually… I knew it from the start." Caleb replied, red colouring his cheeks. "I overheard your conversation with Elyon…"

"You… I…" So he heard. No wonder he's not that shock.

"Let's talk, alone." Caleb threw the rest of the girls a look and Elyon directed them back to the house.

**Normal POV**

"So, when did this start?" Caleb folded his arms and stared at Cornelia.

"I found out a few days before you left for Meridian." Came a blank reply from Cornelia.

"And you couldn't find the time to tell me? If you had I wouldn't have left for Meridian. Cornelia, why were you so stupid?" Caleb inquired. His expression was unreadable as he waited for a reply.

"There wasn't a right time, I guess." Cornelia wouldn't look Caleb in the eyes. She stared straight away.

"There wasn't a right time." Caleb took a deep breathe. "So you just let me leave for Meridian just like that?"

"What's the point anyway?" Cornelia finally exploded. "You chose to leave for Meridian. It was your choice! You chose your father over me! You chose to leave me alone! A baby wouldn't make much of a change to you, wouldn't it? I was scared. So scared. What if you told me to abort it? What if you-"

Caleb grabbed Cornelia by the waist and kissed her on the lips. Cornelia's eyes widened in surprise, and gave a small "eep!" but she responded. Her feelings came rushing back to her, she kissed him back. His tongue explored her mouth, and he felt nostalgic.

They broke away, gasping for air.

"Out of practice, ehh?" Caleb grinned at Cornelia.

"Speak for yourself." Cornelia retorted, glancing at him with a shy smile playing on her lips.

**That Night.**

**Caleb's POV**

"Alyssa! That's it! I'm coming in!" I finally opened the door after standing outside persuading her to come out for the last ten minutes.

"Get. Out!" Alyssa warned menacingly and threw her pillow at me.

"Oh right, like you scare me. We need to talk." I answered with the same tone. Whats with everyone throwing pillows now a days.

"Ugh, whatever." Alyssa muttered and turned away.

"So, how are you?"

"What the hell? After so many years of silence from you, you think you can talk to me like anyone's business? I'll tell you what. I'm not going to accept you. I'm not gonna call you Dad. Dream on!" Alyssa cried out in frustration.

"Look. Maybe you are not ready to accept me, I won't force you. But at least give me and your mum a chance? Please? Give me a chance to prove to you I'll be a great father. Do it for your mum?" I persuaded her.

"You, really love her don't you? Alright, I'll give you a chance, but only because of my mum. Don't complain if I don't treat you nicely. I'm doing this, for my mum and not for you. Now get out!" Alyssa threatened.

"Alright, I'm up for the challenge." I strode out of the room, whistling, hands in my pocket. _Yes! I finally persuaded her to give me a chance._

**Normal POV.**

Alyssa stared at the direction where Caleb just walked off. There was a slight smile playing on her lips. He had an admirable attitude. _Game on, _she thought.

She lifted her other pillow from her bed.

In it was a photo she drew one she was five.

_Mommy, Alyssa, Daddy…_

Underneath her words were a picture of her mother, and her. A white blank was where Daddy was. Alyssa closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She remembered when her teacher had asked her to draw her family. Mother, Father… she had no idea what her father looked like, and her mother had told her to just draw the two of them. No father… was that a family? Everyone laughed at her assumption of family. Mother and her. She had no father, right? Pathetic.

_You are all wrong…_

Taking out a pencil, she began sketching a outline on the white space beneath Daddy.

_I've accepted you already…_

**Three months later…**

"Please repeat after me. I,…"

"I, Cornelia , take you, Caleb, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Please repeat after me. I…"

"I, Caleb, take you, Cornelia, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"By the power invested by me, I present you husband and wife." The priest announced.

Cheers from the guests could be heard as they all stood up and clapped.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted at the blushing couple.

Cornelia shot death glares at everyone that was chanting.

_Wait till after this… _She thought. _Obviously, this would not ruin today._

_Just kiss her already! _Caleb groaned at his inner-self_. In front of all these peo- Wait. Why am I talking to myself?_

It took seconds of hesitation, but eventually, they kissed.

The crowd went wild, screaming and cheering.

In the throngs of people, Alyssa wiped away a tear. She was still too young to be that sentimental. But... after all, her mom deserved it. After so many years of being alone, raising Alyssa up on her own, her mom had the right to have her happiness. A happiness that she didn't dare take without Alyssa's permission.

_Alyssa, thankyou…_

**POV Of the random person that inserted an introduction a few chappies back.**

**Her daughter was actually a blessing in disguise. The months before she was born, she had the desperate thoughts of aborting Alyssa. But Cornelia held on. It was the last present Caleb had given her, and she had to keep it. No matter how hard it was. But she had the support of everyone, they all helped her to stay strong. And she was glad she held on. Without Alyssa, there would be no new guardians that she knew. There wouldn't be Caleb returning to Earth. There wouldn't be me having a chance to tell this to her. There wouldn't be her accepting Caleb. There wouldn't be this love…**

**A/N: It's the end! So what you guys think? I can't demand for reviews anymore! . **

**P.S : If you want me to rewrite any chappie, just review and tell me, I'll rewrite it and dedicate that chapter to you! First come first serve, and 13chapters only as one of them had already be dedicated to a AshleySwift13. If you are anonymous, just give me the name you want me to dedicate to. I don't think I will be writing any W.I.T.C.H. stories anymore, unless you people request for me to write. Also then you have to give me a summary for me to write on.**

**Game on, and continue loving W.I.T.C.H. and CxC! Love you guys to the very max of the max! **


End file.
